


Wrong

by Gabinos



Series: Nós nascemos da música [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Incest, M/M, MFCDZ, SS BR Takeover, Songfic, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Saga segue os planos do irmão ao invés de tentar detê-lo e, juntos, tomam controle do Santuário.





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!
> 
> Pequena songfic para comemorar o aniversário dos Gêmeos com a risada maléfica mais memorável desse universo.
> 
> Incesto, gente morrendo, etc etc  
> Inspirado na música Wrong, do Depeche Mode e, pra variar, nada me pertence :3
> 
> Links:  
> Spotify: https://spoti.fi/2MtoqmS  
> Vimeo: http://bit.ly/2JMZtkf  
> (o Youtube apaga o video oficial constantemente)  
> Letra/tradução: http://bit.ly/2MilWYH

Os dois nasceram na casa errada, sob o ascendente errado.  
Eram detentores de um poder absurdo, mas vieram à vida regidos pela constelação que carregava um destino tortuoso.  
Embora a luz e as trevas fossem irmãs que andam de mãos dadas, um deles trilhou o caminho errado, levando o outro consigo. Assim a luz desfez-se, para o desespero de quem estivesse no lugar errado, na hora errada, fazendo da melhor das intenções, a razão totalmente errada para cruzar o caminho dos irmãos.

Dividiram desde a mesma célula até as mesmas ambições. Não importava o método. Saga faria qualquer coisa pelos sonhos de Kanon, que usaria qualquer técnica para amparar os sonhos de Saga.  
Pouco lhes importava se tais métodos e técnicas fossem escolhas erradas.

Enquanto Saga tinha a química errada, Kanon nascera naturalmente errado.  
Eram ambos frutos da mistura errada, da genética errada.  
E sempre chegavam a seu objetivo final, mesmo que este objetivo fosse errado, mesmo que que fosse pelos meios errados.

Os dois eram um erro.  
Ambos traçaram planos errados, os executando por suas mãos erradas.

Conquistaram o que lhes era desejado, derramando o sangue de todas pessoas que, por interferirem em seus objetivos, estavam erradas.  
Sustentaram seu templo com teorias absurdas, instigando os outros a lhes fazerem as perguntas erradas, para lhes servirem respostas convenientes.

A guerra de ambos foi travada ao som de uma marcha funesta, pelos soldados corrompidos por suas fabulações.  
E embora aquele que lia as estrelas pudesse ter evitado tudo, tal homem as lera pelas linhas erradas, vira os sinais errados.

E foi assassinado com a intensidade errada.  
Apenas por não estar na mesma página dos gêmeos, que escreviam seu próprio livro.  
Cheio de palavras erradas.

O Santuário rendeu-se.  
Apenas porque Shion fez a manobra errada, na noite errada.

E o governo dos dois sobre a Terra foi tocado, de maneira errada.  
Mas o som lhes era doce. Tão doce, a única música correta.

Assim como era quando pertenciam um ao outro. A única conjunção possível, apesar de totalmente errada. Compartilhavam seu trono, assim como seus corpos.  
Ah, os dois sabiam, desde a primeira vez que possuíram o corpo um do outro, que tudo estava errado.  
Mas estarem juntos... era a única coisa certa.


End file.
